Glass Sphere
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Joey finds Yami holding a glass sphere in his hand. Joey is instantley curios about why Yami's holding the sphere and not talking to Yugi through their mind link. -Oneshot-


FireCacodemon: Yay another Yu-Gi-Oh story which is not something randome I did with YYxYandJxS4eva.

Yami: I noticed that you put 5 and now 6 stories up in one day

Yugi: You must be warn out

FC: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh sadley

Yami: I'm glad you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh since your mind is done in the under world.

FC: Enjoy the story

* * *

><p>Glass Sphere<p>

Joey was looking for people to come and give him something to do. Yugi also asked Joey if he could find Yami since he was not answering the mind link so something was stopping Yami from receiving the messages. Joey wondered what was happening since everything was calm and Yami and Yugi were still here sorting out what they wanted. Yami not talking to Yugi through their mind link was something completely knew to him since Yami would only open up completely to Yugi. Everyone else he was in a shell of protection. Joey walked into the room to find Yami holding a small glass sphere. Yami was keeping a good grip on the small glass sphere before Yami turned to see Joey entering the room. Yami always knew when someone entered the room since Yami had good hearing. He had the feeling that Joey was looking and puzzling why he was holding a glass sphere in his hand. Yami was correct Joey noticed the glass sphere in his hand. Joey noticed that inside the glass sphere there was some sort of black gas. Joey looked at the seat next to Yami as if it was calling him to sit next to him. Joey took that offer before he looked at the glass sphere in Yami's hand.

"Hey Yami, Yugi's asking why you're not answering him through the mind link?" Joey asked Yugi's question to Yami. Yami smiled before he looked at the glass sphere.

"The reason why I'm not responding to Yugi is because while I have this sphere I can't connect with anyone" Yami told Joey before Joey nodded.

"Hey Yami...what are ya doing with a glass sphere?" Joey asked the question which Yami knew was going to come sooner or later since Joey was normally curios with whatever was new to him.

"I'm holding the glass sphere" Yami told Joey who agreed as Yami was holding a glass sphere. Joey smiled before Yami knew he was going to ask something else and was going to do anything to find out the answer of the question.

"What's the black gas inside the glass sphere?" Joey asked Yami.

"The sphere will reflect what's in the heart" Yami told Joey. Joey looked in the glass sphere before looking puzzle at Yami.

"Why is it black gas though?" Joey asked before Yami smiled.

"Darkness lives in my heart since I'm Yugi's opposite. He's light and I'm darkness" Yami told Joey who smirked.

"Does it matter who holds the sphere?" Joey asked Yami.

"No. You just need a heart. Dead or alive" Yami told Joey. Joey looked a little worried now since Yami said the heart could be alive or dead but now he really wanted to hold the sphere to find out what was in his heart. Yami noticed that Joey wanted to do that before sighing.

"What would happen if we give it to Kaiba?" Joey asked Yami.

"The glass sphere will be encased with ice with a small light emitting from inside the ice. The small glow would be his kindness but then again Kaiba could change but the way he is now I doubt it." Yami told Joey who laughed at that fact.

"Can I hold it?" Joey asked Yami who nodded before handing the sphere over to Joey. Joey took the sphere out from Yami's grasp before the sphere started changing. The sphere had fire appearing before the flames died down and a small dragon was there. A small dragon completely made of fire that started flying around in the glass sphere in his hand. Joey looked up to see Yami but he found himself alone.

"Now where could Yami have got to?" Joey asked himself before he set off on another mission...finding Yami.

* * *

><p>FC: Yay another story finished<p>

Yami: Why do I dissapear at the end of your stories now?

Yugi: I really don't know Yami

FC: Because you're in that type of mood in the story

Yami: fine

FC: review if you want

Yami: Yugi...

Yugi: yeah?

Yami: We need to attack FireCacodemon so that we can get a story. I keep getting paired up with different people

Yugi: I'll ask.


End file.
